A hydraulic motor is a mechanical actuator that converts hydraulic fluid pressure and flow into torque and angular displacement (rotation). The hydraulic motor is the rotary counterpart of the hydraulic cylinder. A hydraulic motor is similar to a hydraulic pump but performs the opposite function. A hydraulic motor is usually designed for the working pressure at both sides of the motor. Hydraulic pumps, motors, and cylinders can be combined into hydraulic drive systems. A hydraulic motor requires constant fluid pressure to continue to run. A shortcoming of the prior art is that the addition of pressure to maintain the hydraulic motor to run, requires additional power, which reduces the efficiency of the hydraulic motor. Accordingly, what is needed is a hydraulic motor that is able to recapture energy that otherwise would be wasted or lost by the hydraulic motor to increase efficiency.